


Wait For Me, I'm Coming Too

by Brewrites



Series: Hidge Week 2019 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Hidge Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brewrites/pseuds/Brewrites
Summary: Hidge Week Day 5: Lost and Found/AU.After a few years, Hunk and Pidge finally begin talking again.





	Wait For Me, I'm Coming Too

She sighed as the machine she was working on fizzled out again. She needed a half decent engineer, but most of the ones her father had sent along to help her were never up to snuff. She had taken all of the classes at the Garrison that they had, she had graduated top of her class, but she still didn’t have the engineering skills that he had. She couldn’t even say his name after all those years. 

She couldn’t believe she had thought she was going to tell him her true feelings that night. She supposed it was best that she hadn’t. She would never forgive herself if she had been the reason he had stayed on earth and been unhappy. He deserved to see the universe when they weren’t under attack from the Galra. He deserved the best, and she knew it wasn’t her. 

She had lost him and the longer it became, the easier it was to accept. 

“Hey!” Matt said as he strolled through her classroom. It was still strange to think about, her classroom at just nineteen. Being a hero of the universe definitely had its perks, but she would give it up in an instant if things had gone right between them. “Come to dinner tonight,” He said. “Mom and Dad will pull you from your office if you don’t show up, so don’t test them.” 

In the end, her parents hadn’t had to drag her to family dinner. She had become fed up with the machine and pulled herself away from her office long enough to shower and get dressed before dinner with her family. 

She was the last to arrive, barely making it before they all sat down to dinner. “Sorry I’m late,” She said, walking through the front door and pulling her jacket off and hanging it up in the hallway before she walked into the dining room. 

She froze as she noticed the extra person sitting at the dinner table. 

“Katie!” Her father said, standing up and pulling her into a hug. “You’re just in time!” He kissed her on the cheek. “Look who we found!” 

Hunk. Hunk was sitting at the dinner table as if he belonged there permanently. 

She found herself at a loss for words.

After dinner and dessert, her parents and Matt disappeared rather quickly, leaving her and Hunk alone in the living room. She hadn’t been sure what to say to him all through dinner. 

“I have a transportation module that I can’t get to work for Chip,” She said, figuring that it was best to just stick to neutral topics, like engineering, their time with Voltron, work. Nothing as delicate as emotions and what had happened between them years earlier. 

“Are you still double modulating?” Hunk asked her. 

It was a simple question, but she felt herself getting defensive. “Of course,” She said.”It’s the only way to modulate.” She sighed. “It’s something with the start up that just makes it fizzle out and smoke.” 

“Let me guess,” He said. “Dark smoke?” He asked. She nodded. “Your battery source is probably too strong for the size of the device. Try to trim it down.” 

So much for that conversation. “What are you doing here?” She finally asked. It was better to just get it all out of the way, she deemed. 

She could see him flinch. “Your dad,” He said. “And your mom,” He continued, “And Matt,” he continued yet again. “They’re worried about you, and so am I,” He said. “They think you’re lost.” 

She scoffed. “And I suppose they think you’re the one to find me?” She asked, suddenly feeling much more defensive and pissed off. Her family had no right to call him back home from space, where he could have been truly happy, cooking for the masses. 

He shook his head slowly. “I don’t know,” He said, “But I do know you, and you’ve never been so closed off as you are right now.” She stayed frozen exactly where she was, waiting for him to explain further. “I don’t know what it is, but you’re hiding something.” 

She scoffed. “So my family calls and you just come running?” She asked, doing her best to turn it back on him. 

“Yeah,” He answered. “Especially when it involves you,” He admitted, his eyes glued to their family portait over the fireplace. It was from way before Kerberos and she couldn’t have been more than six years old. 

She found that she couldn’t form any kind of words. “Why?” She said after several long moments of thought between them. 

“Because I think you’re just as lost as I am,” He admitted, finally looking at her. “And I know it didn’t work out between us years ago, and timing might not be right now either, but I’m willing to try if you are.” 

There were no words to say after that. She found herself in his arms.

She found herself truly home.


End file.
